1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest apparatus having an armrest arranged on a lateral side portion of a driver seat.
2. Description of Related Art
A known armrest apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-335429 (armrest apparatus (40) therein). The armrest apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-335429 has a height adjustment mechanism (position adjustment mechanism (51)) to adjust the height of an armrest (armrest (41)) relative to a driver seat (swivel seat (31)). The height adjustment mechanism allows adjustment of the height of the armrest so as to fit the physique of a driver.
In the conventional armrest apparatus described above, the height of the armrest can be adjusted with the height adjustment mechanism so as to fit the physique of the driver. However, the armrest cannot be moved to a position unlikely to interfere with boarding and unboarding.
In view of the above, an improved armrest apparatus would have an armrest height-adjustable to fit the physique of the driver and also be movable to a position unlikely to interfere with boarding and unboarding.